


Bleeding

by cupidty11 (orphan_account)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib's Girlfriend has no idea where he goes everynight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding

Dib wished he could blame someone for the mess he'd gotten himself into.

Blame his father, his sister, friends, any of his past relationships. But, as it was he could blame no one…not even Zim for this. 

For getting in so deep….the only one to blame was himself. 

He could have a normal life. He could be married now with kids, a steady job and live a long…miserable life. It was so boring, so stupid to chain yourself to an idea. That's what he saw when he thought of her, of what they once had. A chain.  
Bound and not in the good way. Dread would always fill him when she called, when he heard her voice he cringed. When she touched him he felt his stomach clench and his skin crawl.

She kept asking him to tell her that he loved her. Why? What was the point?  
She loved him. Dib knew this, and yet he couldn't make himself say it back. Couldn't make himself want to be with her longer than a few hours that was required for a date and healthy make out session. 

Then he was out the door, his feet taking him here. Where he was now, chained and hung up by his arms, staring into the magenta eyes that mocked him. He felt like they knew what he was thinking. 

They knew he felt trapped by her, that this was the only escape. Being fought…fighting. Hurting, hitting, screaming…touching and bleeding.

With a vicious smirk, that never ceased to make his heart speed up triple time, the alien he'd turned to for the last four years, ran caressing claws down his bare chest, leaving little red welts that stung and burned. They felt so damn good, that his eyes fluttered closed and the sound of arrogant laughter ran out at his obvious surrender. Not that it was much of a surprise. 

It'd happened on clock work for the past years, and as always Dib responded like a dream to the alien's advances. More turned on by green skin, silent movements, glaring eyes and zipper edged teeth than anything she could dish out in her lace and red lipstick. 

This made him hungry for violent kisses, scratching and biting. Giving into the pain of their quick and clumsy coupling. 

"Zim."The name hung on the tip of his tongue, licking his chapped lips, mouth dry in anticipation.

The metal legs and cables circle his naked limbs like a spider web around the helpless fly, yet Dib felt no real fear, and if he did it only added to the mounting flood of emotions that made these ever increasing meetings fantastic. 

"Dib-Thing." Zim whispered, and Dib watched the red eyes try to hide the desperate urges sparking inside of him. As always he was trying and failing to block the need to touch his enemy, a human no less. Zim's claws curled around themselves digging into skin, the denials were getting more pathetic. 

"Give in, Zim." Dib bit out, jerking his hips. Daring to lick his lips, never removing the golden gaze he knew Zim adored as well as hated. 

There was a silent, thick moment of hesitation. Then with a low, feral growl of need, Zim yanked Dib's head down by the lock of hair that grew out of proportion, shoving their lips together in a frenzied kiss. Dib moaned, and admired how good Zim was catching on to these human customs. Enjoyed the foreign tongue sliding ever sneaky into his own mouth, twisting around his flat one. It burned them both slightly, but it was so worth it in the end. 

Pain was a catalyst for both of them. A delicate trigger that made every day things extraordinary. Dib loved the sharp biting along his bottom lip, enough to drawn blood which Zim lapped up like the irken soda he drunk on a daily basis.

This was why she could never make him hers. This was why she was no comparison to Zim. This was why Dib couldn't say he loved her. How could he when he was always longing for another's touch? 

Zim was quick, to the point, grasping and clutching at body parts. Slipping and sliding over Dib's slightly oily skin, making them both cry out in euphoria. It was desperate and needy as hell, blood dripped steadily to the floor. Blue and red, changing to a misty purple. 

Black spots winked behind Dib's vision, as a stream of constant noise was torn from his throat. One thought was in his mind, blurring the lines of enemy and lovers. Zim. 

Zim touching him.  
Zim kissing him.  
Zim biting, hurting him.

Where was she? This girl who had a claim to him? Who Dib had been dating for five years now? Nowhere in his mind, when Zim sucked on a pocket of skin, nibbling it between jagged teeth. In fact in that moment Dib didn't remember her, let alone her name.

Did she have any idea where her boyfriend went on evenings such as these? When the moon was high in the violet sky, and cloud of gray covered any stars. When rain dripped down in a steady rhythm, creating music that could easily block out any noise if it hit metal roofs. 

For all she knew, he was where he said he was; at a friend's house. Discussing business or playing a pleasant game of poker. It wasn't like she suspected her handsome if distant boyfriend was a xenophile and a masochist to boot. 

Dib let out a high keening whine, writhing under the alien's masterful claws, making said alien smirk in that victorious way of his. "Zim…"

With a final shout, they both reached their completion. Lying limp in each other's arms it wasn't gentle or tender at all.

Rather they were too exhausted to move, too sore to even think about raising a limb. In fact, had Zim been able he would shove the human away from him in disgust. The white substance itched his skin, the sweat was gross and being near Dib made him remember what they had done. What they continued to do, despite both of them protesting and arguing with themselves about never doing again. Dib would gladly crawl away, spit out the pink saliva in his mouth, and disregard the claw marks that were creating ever growing scars on his pale flesh.

But, somehow they kept coming together, kept hurting each other and ended up in bed together even as their hatred continued to burn like a never ending fire.   
Dib knew that it would always be this way. The intensity of their meetings was growing, the damage increasing. Yelled a little louder, lost a little more blood and he loved it. 

Dib could honestly say he loved these moments. Loved being so overtaken with desire and need. He moved his neck, which ached with bites from ridged teeth. Those would be a bitch to hide. Looking down on the smaller male, the invader of his planet, Dib wanted to curse and scream. Instead he kept silent, auburn eyes narrowing a bit in anger and contemplation. Zim felt the movement and tilted his head to meet the gaze of the human. 

They stared at each other in silent communication. A perfected code of conduct. Dib still couldn't remember her name. Zim barely thought of his mission in Dib's arms. 

Maybe there was no love, no real devotion. But, there was a certain bond that would never go away as long as they lived. There was without a doubt no way to stop their meetings and the pain they caused each other would live on in all forms. 

It was messed up, Dib thought, wearily staring into the burgundy depths of Zim's shiny eyes that saw past the scared exterior into his soul that was tainted and corrupted. A tangle of obsession, a twist of sadism, a dash of cruelty, mixed with a lot of loathing and the possibility of fate. 

Dib knew this was a mess. A mess that would only grow into epic proportions should he continue to let it happen. People would get hurt. Including her.   
But, he would never stop. 

Dib had no one else to blame for the mess he'd gotten himself into, but himself. The sad part was that he liked the mess too much to ever regret it. Even if it meant damaging people to keep the disorder a part of his regular routine. 

A shred of strength returned to his body and Dib untangled himself from Zim, who was struggling to stand and replace his uniform. Finding the clothes scattered about the lab, Dib pulled them on and turned to Zim who was already dressed and watching him warily. 

Dib nodded, before he tried to make his escape. Zim didn't stop the dirt child although there was a shred of disappointment that neither acknowledged.   
Then the human was off, down the empty streets of his nameless neighborhood, uneager to return to her. She was nice enough, pretty and smart. 

But nothing compared to the feeling of bleeding at the hands of your enemy on a rainy Friday night.


End file.
